The BeginningHappy New Year!
by Deanlu
Summary: New Beginnings after a long time waiting.


**The Beginnings…Happy New Year**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. This thought occurred to me, see what you think. Please review, it is food for us humble bards. **

Andrea listened to the gentlemen currently engaged in trying to catch her attention talk about his latest acquisition on the stock market and his holdings. Her attention was split and centered on the woman in the black Coco Chanel Lace dress across the room. She hadn't expected to see Miranda Priestly here. She thought she would be attending some major party elsewhere or be home with the twins. Andrea had felt the temperature and ambiance change the minute the editor of Runway had entered the room. The New Year's party had been a last minute decision by Andrea. Doug had asked her to accompany him to a little New Year's Eve party being put on by JP Morgan and associates. Andrea had arrived wearing a Sherri Hill floor length gown dyed a deep blood red which flowed off her shoulders leaving a wide open back all the way down to the base of Andrea's spine. Silver sequins edged around the neck and along the base of the material that clung to her spine. The Jimmy Choo red quiet patent leather pumps, red Coco Chanel evening compact, diamond earrings and simple ruby necklace completed the ensemble. Doug had stood open mouthed when he had picked her up.

"Oh My God girl! You are dressed to kill." Doug had squealed as he had Andrea spin in place. "I don't know who you are expecting to meet, but they are all going to fall at your feet." Andrea had blushed.

"Stop Doug, it's a gift from Nigel. He wanted me to wear this designers dress and collect first hand impressions." Andrea said as she handed a glass of red wine to Doug and they moved to the kitchen to sample some hors d'oeuvre's before they left.

"She's going to be there isn't she?" Doug said as the relaxed before their departure. Andrea looked up at him and shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Miranda is not a part of my life? She is not interested in me Doug. She has the world at her feet and a little former office assistant now turned reporter means nothing to her." Andrea said refilling both her and Doug's glasses. "Let it go Doug. She's moved on and I have moved on. There's nothing left. Anyway, if there had ever been a possibility I made sure to nail the coffin shut when I left her in Paris. So let it go Doug." Andrea said as she moved to the window and looked out over her neighborhood.

"What does Nigel say?" Doug said softly watching Andrea's shoulders slump a little. She turned to look Doug in the eye.

"Doug, please…" Andrea pleaded as her heart pulled and squeezed her chest. Doug set his glass down and moved to stand in front of her.

"What does your heart say Andrea? Can you continue to deny who you are? What you want?" Andrea turned away again as tears threatened to fall. "What if she is there? What if you get a second chance my friend?" Doug asked knowing the answer and praying that Andrea would be brave enough to answer correctly. Andrea carefully wiped her tears hoping she hadn't messed her makeup. "Andy, sometimes good things fall apart so better things can happen." Doug insisted gently grasping her shoulder.

"It answer doesn't matter. She isn't going to be there. Let it drop." Andrea moved across the room gathering her wrap and compact. "It's time we got going." Andrea turned, but for a moment she thought she saw Doug smirk.

"Damn you Doug and Nigel." Andrea whispered under her breath. She knew she had been set up by her two friends. She was sure if she investigated further she would find Lily and Emily involved also. Quickly she made a decision. "Gerald will you excuse me a moment." Gerald Aberdean smiled and gave Andrea a quick kiss on the hand.

"Of course my dear, would you like me to refresh your drink?" Gerald asked politely, but Andrea declined.

"NO, I believe I have had my fill this evening." At this Andrea moved off toward the coat check. If she could make her escape all would be well. Half way across the room Emily and Nigel intercepted her.

"Going somewhere Six? The evenings still young." Nigel said as he looked past her toward where Miranda was located. The fashion diva had noticed Andrea's attempt at leaving and signaled Nigel and Emily to stop her. "Isn't there someone here you would like to talk with? I see Doug has made a few friends. Surely you weren't going to abandon him." Nigel said even as Miranda made her way toward them. All he had to do was keep Andrea in place a few more minutes.

"I know what you are all up to and I do not appreciate having my feelings toyed with Nigel and Emily." Andrea spat in a whisper toward them. "You know better than I that Miranda has no desire to see me."

"I wouldn't exactly agree with that." Emily breathed as she and Nigel looked over Andrea's shoulder. "Miranda, look whom we bumped into tonight." Emily said even as Andrea was turning around. There face to face Andrea came with her best dream and worst nightmare. Nigel and Emily moved off toward the bar where Doug was now holding court.

"Good evening Andrea." Miranda said coolly while her eyes flashed with something totally different. "I was hoping we could have a few words in private. I know how hard it is to steal away from Gerald Aberdean. You seem to have survived to escape though." Miranda smirked as she took in Andrea's form with a lustful look. "You definitely clean up well almost too risqué for the party without a companion. You did come without a boyfriend?" Miranda whispered slyly even as she took in Andrea's nervousness. Andrea was trying to take in all the different signals and events that had just happened as Miranda waited for a response.

"You look beautiful Miranda. I was surprised to see you this evening. I thought you would be home with the twins." Andrea finally responded pushing down the nervousness and attempting to have a calm conversation. It was impossible though as the looks Miranda was giving her were causing little fireworks to go off throughout her body. "Gerald is bored young man with too much money, but I was able to escape somewhat intact from him. I do not think my ears will stop ringing from his self-absorption." Andrea said causing Miranda to laugh softly. Andrea thought her heart would stop at the sound it was so endearing. Andrea decided to take her courage in her hands and make a move. "No, I didn't come with a boyfriend. I have been single for two years now Doug, my friend asked me to come. I would love to have a few words in private if possible."

"Wonderful!" Miranda pounced taking Andrea by the elbow and guiding her across the room toward a private atrium with a gorgeous view of Time Square. Andrea looked back toward the bar to see Emily, Nigel, and Doug toasting her demise. Miranda whispered to two of the staff on duty as they stepped inside the room and the curtain was drawn closed. Andrea moved toward the glass windows to watch the crowd that had gathered for the ball to drop. She took a deep breath readying herself for what she believed were the coming fireworks. Miranda sat two glasses down on a nearby table as she moved a few steps behind Andrea.

"I have wanted to speak with you for a while now, a long while." Miranda said softly attempting not to alarm the young woman before her. "I…I wanted to know why you left Andrea? If it was what I did to Nigel you should have known I would take care of him in the end." Miranda declared firmly even as Andrea continued to stare out into the New Year's crowd. "He's the Head Fashion director over the Art Department. He…"

"You remind me so much of myself…that's what you said in the car. Everybody wants to be us...but I don't want to be us as in rich, famous…" Andre said quietly making Miranda strain to hear her and take a step forward. "I want…I want…" Andrea's voice drifted off.

"What do you want?" Miranda asked moving forward till she was just a breath behind Andrea. She could smell the lavender body wash and shampoo that Andrea used wafting gently under her nose. Andrea turned directly into Miranda.

"You…us. I want us…not Runaway…not your money…not your fame…not La Priestly…I want the woman Miranda…I want the woman underneath all that." Andrea said wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist. "I want you." Andrea said as she leaned forward brushing her lips over the fashion queen in front of her. The first touch was magnetic forcing both woman closer. Miranda's arms wrapped around Andrea connecting her with the bare flesh of the young woman's back. Their lips caressed, touched, while teeth nipped and teased along jawlines.

"Andrea…Andrea we must stop." Miranda said softly even as the shouting in the other room rose in crescendo.

"No," Andrea uttered as she grasped Miranda's face pulling them deeply into a kiss of raw passion. In the background the two women vaguely heard the party goer's shout "Happy New Year!" The two women parted gasping at the passion in each other's eyes.

"Yes…I want you too Andrea." Miranda whispered softly nipping at Andrea's lower lip. Andrea's answering smile lit up the room. Auld Lang Syne began to be sung in the other room as the two women kissed.

"Happy New Year Miranda." Andrea uttered toward the older woman. Miranda smiled breaking her hold on Andrea, returning moments later with two glasses of Champaign.

"Happy New Year Andrea, I believe it is going to be one of the best."


End file.
